The present invention is directed to a system and method for controlling the operation of plumbing fixtures in prisons and like facilities. More particularly, the invention is directed to means for delaying operation of a plumbing fixture in order to prevent articles from being flushed down the drain. In addition, a novel self-calibrating push button is disclosed.
Many penal institutions, such as prisons, jails and the like, experience inmate-caused plumbing disruptions. These disruptions may be localized, such as when an inmate breaks a particular plumbing fixture, and they also may be systematic. Systematic disruptions occur when the plumbing system for the entire facility is interrupted, such as by the drain or sewer being stopped. Not only are such disruptions expensive to repair, but they also present a sanitation problem.
Corrections officers working in a penal institution will sometimes conduct a search for contraband possessed by the inmates. Should the inmates learn of such an inspection, then it is common for the contraband to be flushed down the toilet. In that event, the corrections officers have no way of identifying which inmates possess the contraband or even that contraband was present, thereby preventing the appropriate corrective action from being taken.
Those skilled in the art appreciate that the cost of incarcerating inmates has been increasing at a substantial rate over the past several years. These cost increases have been due, to some extent, upon the need to build additional facilities, and also to the cost of maintaining existing facilities. Anything which will reduce the cost of building and/or operating a penal institution will be helpful.
The disclosed invention is a system and method for controlling the operation of water-consuming fixtures in a prison. Each fixture is caused to be operated by an inmate-operated actuator which transmits an electrical demand signal to a remotely located central controller. The controller identifies the fixture requesting operation, determines whether the fixture is being abused through repeated operation, and generates a control signal which causes the fixture to be operated only after a predetermined delay. Means are also provided in the control system for preventing operation of all fixtures, for notifying corrections officers of potential vandalism at a fixture, and also for preventing excess water from flowing to sinks and the like. Means are also provided for preventing excessive simultaneous operation of a selected number of fixtures, thereby making maximum usage of the available water supply.
The primary object of the disclosed invention is a plumbing control system for a prison which delays operation of a water-consuming fixture for a period of time sufficient to prevent sheets and the like from being flushed down the drain, and which also prevents excessive se of the fixtures.
An additional object of the disclosed invention is a method which prevents excessive usage of a water-consuming fixture, and which also delays operation for a predetermined period sufficient to prevent sheets and the like from being flushed.
A flushing control system for prisons and the like comprises a fixture and a source of water. Means are interposed between the fixture and the source for regulating the flow of water to the fixture. Means are operably associated with the fixture for requesting operation of the regulating means, and control means are operably associated with the regulating means and with the requesting means for causing operation of the regulating means to be delayed for a selected period after the requesting means has been operated and for limiting the number of operations of the regulating means per unit time.
A control system for a prison plumbing system comprises a plurality of spaced fixtures and a source of water. A first plurality of flow regulating means are provided, and each of the flow regulating means is interposed between one of the fixtures and the source. A first plurality of detectors are provided, and each detector is positioned proximate one of the fixtures and is actuatable to request operation of the associated fixture. Control means are operably associated with each of the flow regulating means and with the detectors for causing operation of a flow regulating means upon the expiration of at least a predetermined period subsequent to actuation of the associated detector, and for limiting the number of operations of each flow regulating means per unit time.
The method of controlling operation prison fixtures and the like comprises the steps of signaling to a control means a request for operation of a prison fixture. Operation of the fixture is prevented if the operation thereof would exceed a predetermined number of operations per unit time, and operation of the fixture is delayed for a predetermined period if operation thereof would not exceed the predetermined number of operations per unit time. The fixture is operated after the predetermined period has expired.
A controlled plumbing fixture comprises a plumbing fixture and an operably associated electromechanical valve means for regulating the flow of water to the fixture. A control means is operably associated with the valve means for controlling operation thereof. A self-calibrating push button is operably associated with the control means for supplying a demand signal thereto, and for thereby causing the control means to supply a control signal to the valve means for causing operation thereof.
A controlled plumbing fixture comprises a plumbing fixture and an electromechanically operated valve operably associated with the fixture for regulating the flow of water to the fixture. A push button plunger is operably associated with the fixture for being operated by a user. Biasing means are operably associated with the plunger for urging the plunger in a first direction toward the user. Movable sensor means are spaced from the plunger for generating a demand signal upon a user moving the plunger into operative association with the sensor means. Control means are operably associated with the sensor means and the valve for causing the valve to operate when the control means receives a demand signal and then for generating a control signal for the valve.
A self-calibrating push button comprises a housing having a central chamber and first and second spaced openings therein. A plunger is positioned and movable within the chamber, and has a portion extending through one of the openings. Biasing means are operably associated with the plunger for urging the plunger toward the one opening. Sensor means are operably associated with the housing, and has a portion extending through the other one of the openings and into the chamber toward the plunger. Means are operably associated with the sensor means for permitting the sensor means to move in response to movement of the plunger toward the other one opening, and for maintaining the sensor means thereafter at the position to which it was moved through movement of the plunger.
A method of calibrating a push button having a plunger, a spring operably associated with the plunger for urging the plunger in a first direction, and a sensor, includes the steps of moving the plunger in a second direction opposite to the first direction and thereby engaging the sensor and moving the sensor in the second direction and slidably securing the sensor at the position to which it was moved by the plunger.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent in view of the following description and drawings of the above described invention.